Ensemble
by everdistant utopia
Summary: Aku juga ingin jadi sosok yang berguna untuk keluarga kita. — KanoKido


**Title:** Ensemble

**Synopsis:** Aku juga ingin jadi sosok yang berguna untuk keluarga kita. — KanoKido

**Genre:** romance / drama / friendship / humor

**Rated:** T for contents

**Pairs:** KanoKido, a very little SetoMary and SetoKido

**Word count:** ±2069

**Warning:** mengandung beberapa headcanon author sendiri

**Bacotan:** haiii saya author fandom sebelah yang lagi tergila-gila sama ciptaannya bang Shizen no Teki-P. Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang gak sesuai sama canon. Terlebih jika itu menyangkut personaliti para karakter. Anyway, jangan lupa sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review :)

Ensemble (c) everdistant utopia

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara ceria seorang Seto Kousuke memecah kesunyian ruang tengah markas Mekakushi Dan. Kano mendongak dari majalah yang sedari tadi ia baca, hendak menghampiri Seto. Dia mendengar derap langkah kaki dari arah dapur yang ia asumsikan adalah Mary. Gadis itu selalu beratensi untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kepulangan Seto.

"Ah, selamat datang,"

Namun kali ini, spekulasinya salah.

Seorang gadis bersurai hijau menghampiri Seto dengan langkah tergopoh. Seto melemparkan senyum ramah seraya menyerahkan sebuah kemasan kepada ketua Mekakushi Dan. Kano menaikkan alis ketika dua sudut bibir Kido tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil. Dia menangkap gumaman _terima kasih_ dari Kido dan ungkapan _sama-sama_ yang diucapkan Seto.

Kano tidak peduli akan apa pun yang diberikan Seto kepada Kido. Yang menarik perhatiannya hanyalah gestur Kido saat melakukan konversasi dengan Seto.

Senyum itu.

Kido tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi positif seperti itu ketika mereka berinteraksi. Hanya ada tendangan dan kepalan tangan, sesekali omongan tidak berperasaan yang dicetuskan gadis itu. Kido _tidak pernah_ tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Lantas jika Kido menunjukkan senyum pada Seto,

Apa itu artinya Kido lebih bahagia bersama Seto dibanding dengan dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka—no—_san_?"

Kano mengerjap matanya setengah tak sadar. Dan ketika pikirannya yang sempat melayang telah kembali, dia mendapati Momo sedang memandangnya dengan cemas. Alis gadis itu saling bertaut dan dia mengibaskan tangannya lagi ke hadapan wajah Kano.

"Aku sudah sadar, kok! Sungguh!" kelit Kano. Dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum kepalsuan. Kano menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal lalu bertanya kepada sang idola, "Tadi kita sedang bicara tentang apa?"

Momo menghela napas panjang. "Kano_-san_ tidak memperhatikan ucapanku seperti tadi rasanya sedikit aneh...," keluhnya. Lalu dia menunjuk selembar kertas kosong di hadapannya, "Oh iya, tadi aku bilang, aku ingin membuat pohon keluarga Mekakushi Dan!" imbuhnya riang.

Kano menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pohon keluarga?"

Momo mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Jadi, di kertas ini," dia menunjuk kertas polos itu. "Aku akan menulis nama anggota Mekakushi Dan beserta peran mereka dalam keluarga ini!" Dia mulai mencoreng kertas dengan kombinasi kanji dan hiragana. "Pertama...," gumamnya sambil menopang dagu. "Menurutmu, yang cocok jadi figur ibu di antara kita semua siapa, Kano-_san_?"

Kandidat yang memenuhi syarat yaitu bergender perempuan hanya Mary, Ene, Momo dan Kido. Kalau Mary, terlalu ceroboh dan sering memecahkan barang. Ene, terlampau usil dan kekanakkan. Sementara Momo sibuk dengan profesi sebagai idola. Jadi, yang tidak ceroboh dan dewasa dan tidak sibuk siapa?

Bukankah sudah jelas?

"Bagaimana kalau _Danchou_?" seloroh Momo dengan semangat. "Selama ini, yang memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga 'kan cuma _Danchou_!" Tanpa menunggu tanggapan lawan bicara, idola cilik itu menulis 'Kido Tsubomi' di dalam kolom _Okaa-san_.

Kano mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kido memang pantas jadi sosok ibu untuk kita semua~" Bayangan Kido yang sedang memasak sambil mengenakan _apron_ bermotif imut membuat Kano memegang perutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Apalagi ditambah dengan _apron_ imut itu! Benar-benar pantas kukuku," gurau Kano cekikikan.

Saat _member_ nomor satu Mekakushi Dan yang dikenal _tomboy_ dan laki-sekali ketahuan mengoleksi _apron_ bermotif lucu, tidak ada yang berani berkomentar, tentu saja. Namun ketika yang bersangkutan tidak ada di _base_, yang lain tidak bisa menampik untuk tidak membicarakan _hobby_ aneh sang ketua.

"Sstt! Kano-_san_!" tegur Momo panik. "Kalau _Danchou_ dengar bagaimana?"

Kano mengibaskan tangannya sambil menguap. "Kido 'kan sedang pergi berbelanja ke swalayan bersama Mary_-chan_!"

Momo menghela napas. Meski sering menjadi sasaran amukan sang ketua, tetap saja lelaki satu ini tidak pernah jera. "Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan membuat pohon keluarga Mekakushi Dan!

Kano mengangguk dan menatap kolom kosong di sebelah nama Kido Tsubomi. "_Otou-san_, eh?" Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Bukannya cuma ada satu orang yang cocok untuk mengisi kolom itu? Yang mengurus Mekakushi Dan sekaligus bertindak sebagai wakil ketua dan mendampingi Kido hanya _satu orang_. Lalu _orang itu_ juga mengatur jadwal keberangkatan anggota ke setiap misi. Terkadang mencari informasi diam-diam agar misi cepat terselesaikan.

_Orang itu_ satu-satunya orang yang cocok menjadi figur _Otou-san_! _Sekaligus menjadi pendamping hidup Kido._

Uhuk.

"Aku tahu siapa!" ujar Momo dengan wajah berseri. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kano, _member_ nomor lima Mekakushi Dan menuliskan sebuah nama di kolom _Otou-san_.

"Yap! Tentu saja hanya _dia_ yang cocok menjadi seorang ayah!~"

Kano mengeryit ketika matanya mendeteksi sebuah nama yang terpapar dengan jelas di bawah kata _Otou-san_.

Bukan, sama sekali bukan nama orang yang ia maksud!

"Seto_-san_ memang pantas menjadi ayah, 'kan?" Momo menaikkan alis ketika matanya mendarat pada wajah bingung Kano. "Habis, yang bekerja keras dan memenuhi kebutuhan Mekakushi Dan hanya Seto_-san_ seorang!" sanggah Momo mengimbuhkan alasan paling logis.

_Hanya,_ batin Kano kecut.

"Seto_-san_ juga banting tulang setiap hari! Pergi pagi dan pulang malam! Lalu memberikan uang untuk keperluan Mekakushi Dan," racauan sang idola memaksa Kano untuk menyetujui perkataannya. "Menurutku, Seto_-san_ adalah seorang figur ayah yang paling hebat!"

Kano tersentak.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya pengangguran. Sementara Seto _satu-satunya_ lelaki di _keluarga_ ini yang memiliki pekerjaan. Poin tambahan, pekerjaan Seto lebih dari satu. Dan kenyataan bahwa Seto melakukan itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Mekakushi Dan seakan menampar wajah Kano.

Lalu, kalau Seto menjadi ayah dan Kido sebagai ibu, apa artinya mereka menikah? Apa Seto menjadi _pendamping hidup_ Kido secara tidak langsung? Mungkin saja ada arti lebih di balik senyum Kido kepada Seto semalam. Apa karena itu Kido terlihat memberi afeksi lebih terhadap Seto ketimbang kepada dirinya? Mengingat bahwa mereka bertiga tinggal bersama untuk waktu lama dan salah satu di antaranya mendapat atensi berbeda terdengar tidak adil.

Kano menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir praduga-praduga negatif yang kerap mengusiknya.

"Kisaragi_-chan_, kau lanjutkan sendiri ya, pohon keluarga itu?" Kano beringsut dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dia memutar kenop pintu sambil tersenyum pada Momo. "Aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan. Aku akan kembali saat makan malam nanti. _Jaa_~"

Tentu saja, kalimat yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Momo berkedip ketika pintu ditutup kembali dan menghapus sosok Kano yang sempat berdiri di sana. Dia menatap kertas di hadapannya lalu menggambar garis di atas nama Kido Tsubomi dan Seto Kousuke. Momo menulis nama di dalam kolom _Ojii-san_ yang baru ia buat sambil terkikik geli.

"Bocah sok tua itu memang pantasnya jadi kakek-kakek! Rasakan ini, Hibiya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kido melirik jam dinding untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Ruang makan markas Mekakushi Dan terdengar begitu ricuh. Karena hampir seluruh anggota memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama. Bahkan Shintaro, anggota yang paling enggan meninggalkan komputernya tersayang. Eksistensi Mekakushi Dan nyaris lengkap, kecuali satu orang.

"Kano belum pulang ya?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kido. Dia menggeleng lemah. Seto tersenyum menenangkan sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "Tenang Kido, Kano pasti baik-baik saja."

Kido tidak menggubris kalimat Seto. Dia memandang perjalanan jarum detik menjelajah tiap satuan dalam lingkaran jam. Seakan sang waktu semakin memperlambat langkahnya hingga pada akhirnya jarum detik itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak meninggalkan kegaduhan ruang makan. Kido butuh berpikir, dan dia tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir.

Telepon genggamnya tidak kunjung berbunyi, bahkan. Padahal dia sudah mengirimi pesan _kau dimana_ ke si Shuuya bodoh itu. Pun pesan singkat itu berakhir tak berbalas. Apa Kano begitu senang membuatnya khawatir?

Kido tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu.

Bahkan ketika Kisaragi bersaudara dan Ene, lalu Hibiya pamit pulang, dia masih menunggu. Kido menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa sambil menggerutu. Kano sungguh keterlaluan. Apa yang salah sih dengan memberi kabar agar Kido tidak dilingkupi cemas begini?

"Kido," panggil Seto. Kido menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menggendong Mary yang tengah terlelap. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Kano, dan katanya, sebentar lagi ia akan kembali." Bola mata Kido membesar. Seto tersenyum ceria, "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kido mengepalkan tangannya. Si Shuuya bodoh itu benar-benar utang penjelasan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Kano menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia mengusap peluh dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. Ruang tengah markas tampak lengang._ Mungkin semua penghuni rumah ini telah terlelap_, pikirnya. Kano meletakkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja. Dia menghela napas sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"... Dari mana saja kau?"

Kano tidak terlonjak kaget ketika sosok gadis bersurai hijau secara spontan muncul di sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum menatap sebagian wajah Kido yang tersamarkan oleh _hoodie_-nya yang kebesaran. "Ah, selamat malam, Kido!" sapanya ceria.

"Dari mana saja kau?" ulang Kido gusar, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan salam Kano. Kali ini ia menatap Kano tajam dengan sorot mengintimidasi. Kido mengepalkan tangannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada lantai tempatnya berpijak. "Kenapa kau memberi Seto kabar, namun tidak untukku?"

Kano terdiam.

"Aku hanya ke luar sebentar," Ia coba berdalih. "Soal itu, telepon genggamku kehabisan baterai saat hendak membalas pesan singkat Kido, jadi..."

Kido mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kano. Sepasang iris hitam bertemu dengan kelereng emas miliknya. Kido bungkam seraya menimang konklusi yang harus ia pilih; percaya atau tidak percaya, jujur atau bohong.

Kano melihat jejak kelelahan yang tercetak di sorot mata Kido. _Sial,_ rutuk Kano. Kali ini dia membuat Kido khawatir, _lagi_. Perasaan bersalah kembali menggerayami dirinya. Bahkan setelah sekian lama diumpani kebohongan tidak membuat Kido pandangan berubah. Nyatanya Kido masih menunggu kehadirannya meski dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Kido masih peduli.

"Maaf, aku membuat Kido khawatir," gumam Kano pada akhirnya. Dia membuka tudung _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala Kido, lalu membelai kepala gadis itu penuh afeksi. "Aku selalu saja membuat Kido cemas, aku memang tidak berguna, ya? Hahaha!"

Kido meraih tangan sang pemuda dari puncak kepalanya. Dia menggamit tangan Kano, menyisipkan jari-jarinya ke sela jemari pemuda itu. "... Jangan bicara seperti itu," sanggah Kido dengan suara rendah. Kano menajamkan pendengarannya demi menangkap apa yang diungkapkan oleh Kido, "Itu tidak benar. Jadi jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, Shuuya."

Kano mendesah seraya menatap dalam-dalam sepasang iris gelap Kido yang terblokir oleh poni panjangnya. Dia meraih dagu sang ketua dengan jemarinya untuk membuat dua pasang iris mereka beradu. Dengan berani pemuda itu mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Deru napas kian memburu bersamaan dengan laju jantungnya yang terpacu tidak normal ketika Kido mendekatkan wajahnya seraya menutup mata. Dan detik itu juga, Kano Shuuya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Tsubomi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kido!"

Kano ngeloyor masuk ke dapur tanpa permisi. Dia menatap Kido yang tengah memasak _takoyaki_. "Wah~ harum sekali!~"

Kido harus menunduk agar rona merah di wajahnya dapat tersamarkan. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar terlihat wajar. "Aku hanya menghangatkan _takoyaki_ yang kauberikan semalam," tutur Kido skeptis tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kegugupan Kido semakin menjadi tatkala Kano tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Dia tahu pemuda itu tengah memandangnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kido merutuk dalam hati, _persetan Kano dan mata kucingnya yang menyebalkan itu!_

"Kalau kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, katakan saja." _Jangan terus memandangku seperti itu, Shuuya bodoh!_

Kano berkedip sekali, lalu meraih sumpit dan menjamah _takoyaki_ yang masih panas. Dia meniup _takoyaki_ itu sebentar. Kido hendak bertanya apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan ketika sebuah _takoyaki_ dilayangkan ke mulutnya.

Kido tidak punya pilihan selain menelan _takoyaki_ yang masih hangat itu. "Bodoh sekali, kalau aku mati tersedak bagaimana?" protesnya kesal. Dia mendengar tawa Kano meledak. Semburat merah tipis muncul di permukaan wajah Kido.

"Enak?" tanya Kano setelah tawanya reda.

Kido mengangguk. "Hanya saja, adonannya terlalu banyak terigu sehingga agak gempal, tapi untuk bumbu, kurasa sudah sempurna."

Kano mengusap dadanya sambil berucap, "_Yokatta~_", Dia tersenyum lebar menatap Kido. "Lain kali, aku akan kerja lebih keras supaya bisa membelikan Kido makanan yang jauh lebih enak!" timpalnya dengan wajah berseri.

Kido mengerjapkan matanya. "... Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin, aku baru dapat pekerjaan," Pemuda itu berkata dengan bangga. Dia menatap Kido dalam-dalam lalu melengkungkan seulas senyum yang tidak biasa, "Aku 'kan juga ingin jadi sosok yang berguna dalam ... _keluarga_ ini," putus Kano akhirnya.

Kido tertegun.

Ungkapan Kano membuat batinnya terenyuh. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu mengucapkan hal yang manis begini. Kido menghela napas, berusaha untuk percaya bahwa kali ini, Kano tidak berbohong. Kano beranjak pergi dan Kido membiarkan seulas senyum menghiasi paginya kali ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kido, semalam _panas_ sekali ya?" Pemuda itu bersandar di ambang pintu dapur sambil menatap punggung Kido dengan seringai nakal yang merupakan _trademark_ seorang Kano Shuuya. Jantung Kido berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. "Tapi aku suka Kido yang _nakal_ seperti semalam, _ku ku ku_," umbarnya tanpa dosa, "Sangat suka, malah."

Kido mematikan kompor lalu berbalik untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan pandangan terbelalak. Alisnya bertaut dan matanya memicing tidak senang. Kano sengaja tidak menggubris pandangan mengancam Kido. Masih cengengesan, dia berseru dengan imitasi suara perempuan yang dibuat-buat, "Jangan berhenti, Shuuya~"

Kano benar-benar telah mengibarkan bendera perang.

Tanpa gentar Kido menghampiri pemuda itu. Wajah Kido bersemu ketika rekaan kilas balik insiden semalam kembali dimainkan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menarik kerah baju Kano. Sejurus kemudian sebuah tinju dilayangkan tanpa ampun.

"Mati kau."


End file.
